Tora Uchiha vs Echo Uchiha
]] ---- The Main Event Tora Uchiha came out of the woods of the Land of Mountains. He was searching for Echo Uchiha, his opponent. Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Echo appeared. He looked as if he had missed some sleep the night before, probably from battle. But, nevertheless, he looked ready to fight. "Sorry to keep you waiting Tora, I owe you some Ramen or something. Lets try not to level a mountain, I hear people live there now." "We'll talk ramen later. As for the mountains, blow them up or leave 'em dry lets brawl!" Tora said attacking Echo with his katana. Whoa thought Echo, this punk isn't playing around, barely drawing his own blade to block the blow of Tora's sword. "If not ramen, then lets talk luck. Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!" It appeared as though nothing happened, then Echo jumped backwards, seperating himself from Tora, then motioned with his hand, daring him to attack. Tora grinned broadly at Echo's gesture. He activated his Sharingan, used Earth Clone Technique and went fly towards Echo leaving one of his three clones behind. Interesting justu thought Echo, but now wasn't the time to marvel at jutsu, "Fire Release:Phoenix Flower jutsu!" Echo launched three hreat fireballs at Tora, but strangely, twelve more came from the surrounding trees, some only serving the purpose of igniting the forest. However, Tora noticed what was going on and he dodged some of the Phoenix Fires. He shot two more Fireballs at Echo (this is to test Echo for a moment). Hmm...Has he noticed my ploy? Echo had to react fast. He swirled around at mach speeds, fanning Tora's fireballs. Quickly, he activated his Demon Sharingan, and an eerie green light shined up to the heavens. "Blade Of Amaterasu!" Echo converted the flames to the wicked black flames that only Mangekyo Sharingan users have the pleasure of using. Suddenly, the fires in the trees turned black as well. "Hehe..." Echo's body twitched, signaling he was going in for the attack. Tora knew he was in trouble now. He activated his Emotional Mangekyo Sharingan and summoned and Amaterasu shield around himself. Hmm...Can't say I've seen that move. Echo had to find a way to penetrate the shield, perhaps if he built up enough speed, he could absorb Tora's flames. "Nice move." Echo appeared behind Tora, and began to circle him at speeds that only a sharingan could witness. This time Tora sighed, "Earth Release: Earthquake Slam!" He hit the ground with his palms sending a shockwave through the ground knocking Echo off balance. "Look into my eyes Tora, see your future..." Echo finally revealed his shadow clones, four of them leaped from the trees, all bearing the Blade Of Amaterasu. Flames were dancing everywhere around Tora, and each clone's eyes bore into him, waiting for him to initiate eye contact. The real Echo, hiding his empty hand behind the dark flames, performed an unnaturally fast hand seal. Even a sharingan can't copy what it can't see, Echo had him right where he wanted him. Tora laughed as his body dispersed into snakes, revealing it to be a Snake Replacement. From behind Echo came one of Tora's Earth Clones punching Echo in the face. From the trees came a voice, "Checkmate!" "If it's chess we're playing," The clone Tora punched, along with the others, exploded in unison, destroying every tree in sight. The real Echo spoke, "Then you owe me some pawns." Echo sighed, here's we he has to step up his game. "Summoning jutsu: Slave of Hades!" Suddenly, Echo began to whisper some strange words, not in any language known to the common mortal. Then, seemingly nothing happened, but strangely, sickly breathing could be heard coming from nowhere. "Game time..." Echo would be surprised if Tora made it through this. Tora knew Echo was up to something. Confused and damaged (and being a Psuedo Jinchuriki) he slipped into his One Tailed Form and began an attack slashing Echo across the face. "Now!" Echo's invisible summon leeched on to Tora and began draining his life energy, slowly healing Echo's wounds. "Behold Tora, as I show you my power." Echo cut his palm purposely and crossed his arms. "Ultimate Jutsu: Wrath Of The Legion!" Echo cried out in pain, and dropped to his knees. Then, at a rapid pace, Echo's body begin to transform. Tora's screams faded as the demon leaped off, the Ten Tail's chakra was to menacing, no demon or force could withstand it. Suddenly more tails sprouted and (covered in his own blood) Four Tailed Tora appeared. Rising from his knees, Echo was no more, all that remained was a tainted creature that was possessed by countless dark spirits. His chakra had dropped all limits, for his power was fueled by the world of the dead. Charging at never before accessed speeds, he charged Tora. Their clashed chakra cloaks created such a discharge that the entire range of plateaus was lit. At last, Echo broke through, and a massive uppercut was served, but these demons weren't finished yet... A Battle of Demons Tora was out of control, thoughts of Ryun were spinning in his head. Finally he unleashed it...The Four Tailed Strong Ball a blast that was capable of obliterating any thing in its path. Darn it! Echo had lost control, the demons were completely controlling him, he had to regain power before anyone else had to suffer..."Raaaaah!!!!" The Legion began to perform many supernatural hand seals until his entire arm began to glow. He then released the continually growing black energy into a serpent like blast powered by individual demons, and it seemed to have a mind of its own. It curled around Tora's Strong Ball, stopping it in its path, and continued to blast Tora's way. In a spit second, Tora transformed into the Ten Tails itself, the surge of chakra so big that it knocked Echo's blast away. The giant Tailed Beast swiped one of its tails sending Echo flying. Laughing menacingly, the creature that was formally Echo caught himself and plunged two fingers into the earth. A massive fissure opened up, and countless aparitions surged around Echo, he grew massive in size, and had the fire of hell burning in his eyes. With the flick of his palm, several fallen angels appeared and charged towards Tora, but this was just a distraction, the Legion vanished and reappeared behind the Fox, grabbing it by its throat, squeezing the deity with its wicked hands. Then the fallen angels began to carve its stomach. "This is it" Tora thought. The Fox released such a massive amount of chakra that the legion and fallen angels were forced away , then he spat out a Ten Tailed Strong Ball, a blast so strong that now Echo was most likely bound for oblivion. Finally! Echo was back in control. He began to shrink and all of the spirits were repelled. He looked up to see a massive ball of chakra heading his way. "What's up with my timing?" Suddenly, he remembered how Madara Uchiha was able to bind tailed-beasts with his sharingan. Echo ran as fast as his weakened body would let him to move out of the way of the attack, and using all of his energy, focused his sharingan to Tora. Grr...It wasn't working, then Echo remembered the great sacrifice his mother made for him, killing someone she loved to save another, and now that sacrifice was about to be in vain. "No! I won't die, not by the hands of you or anyone! Rrraaahh!!!" Echo cried out, this was the most pain he had ever felt, this beast would not go down without a fight. Seemingly, Tora reverted to his human form, and as for Echo, he was beginning to fall unconscious. Tora was shocked that he was back in his human form, but he had enough chakra left to continue fighting. Tora focused his Mangekyo Sharingan on Echo, "Amaterasu!!!!!" Echo was engulfed in unholy black flames. With a familiar sizzle engulfing him, Echo came back to reality. Ah man! This punk set me on fire! "Blade Of Amaterasu!" Echo swirled the flames onto his blade, and then extinguished them. Time for something special, "Chakra Drug!" Echo's blade was engulfed in an eerie coating of chakra, his body then twitched and he appeared on the other side of Tora, knicking his shoulder with the tip of his blade. To finish his move, Echo performed a lightining fast handsign, knowing he had to win soon, or his body would forfeit for him. Tora was done playing around, he threw ten summoning tags onto the rubble below him, "Mass Summoning Jutsu!!!" He now had ten snakes that surrounded Echo. And they all moved in for the attack. "Hehehe..." Echo couldn't ask for a better situation, he could finally test out his new technique. "Whisper Of Hell!" Echo stabbed his katana in the ground, and fissures opened on all sides of him, directly underneath each snake. Then supernatural waves of heat surfaced through them in a surge, leaving nothing behind, not even ashes. It's about time my Charka Drug kicked in. Tora grabbed the arm Echo knicked him in, obviously in unimaginable pain. "Now only time is your judge." Strange movement began to occur at blurry speeds, then Echo lunged at Tora with his blade. "Take this!" Tora laughed at the top of his lungs, "I said I was done messing around! Earth Release: Earth Flow Rampart!" The sides of the fissure below Tora closed and he caught himself. Then he flicked his katana around in time to block Echo's attack. Then he charged himself electrically, "Raikiri Current!!" he shouted, blasting Echo into the side of the fissure. Urr...Echo picked himself up wearily. Slowly but surely, his Chakra Drug would drain Tora of every last ounce of energy he had. "Didn't you notice my hand seals before? And the strange movements before my attack?" Two Shadow Clones busted through the earth behind Tora, grabbing a hold of each arm. The real Echo dashed towards Tora, to the point where they were face to face. "Chaotic Nerve!" Every pain nerve in Tora's body lit like wildfire. "Hehehe..." Tora frowned and began to grit his teeth, one again the Demon Fox Cloak began to emerge and Tora's bad side kicked in, "You tub of lard bucket of bolts!!! I am go to blow you to bits and throw you into the wind!!!" With this new strength and healing chakra covering him, he broke free of the Shadow Clones, destroying them in the process, then he proceeded to slam his fist at full force into Echo's nose sending Echo flying into the wall. Echo forced himself up, his nose bleeding, and body weak. The fight was more intense than ever, and he had to keep up, and had to play it smart. Using the blood he had already spilled, Echo began to tap into his demon powers once more. Heightening his already frightening speeds, Echo seemingly teleported in front of Tora, elbowed his chin, and kneed him in the stomach with full force. Tora grabbed his stomach and dropped to his knees, and Echo jumped back. "Fire Release:Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" He then spat ten fire balls into the air in front of him, and performed more hand seals."Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Four clones surrounded the fallen Tora. Conclusion Tora stood again, bleeding all over. He was at his mental limit, completly finished playing with Echo. "Raikiri Current!!!" he shouted blowing up the Shadow Clones. The Phoenix Fires nearly hit Tora however the Raikiri Current blew them away too. Tora charged the "Ten Tailed Lightning Fang!" and crashed his attack through Echo's chest. Echo's breath began to escape him, he had no choice, either tap into his forbidden powers, or die. But things were different now, no more holding his darker side back. Using his already spilled blood, Echo offered his blood sacrifice and his muscles began to portrude once more. The Legion had returned, with no more inner resistence. Whispering some supernatural curses, a dark seal formed around him, and his hand began to emit a strange presence, not of chakra, but something darker. Iniating eye contact with Tora was enough to temporarily paralyze him. Echo charged Tora with frightening speeds, grabbed him by the throat with one hand, and reached down it with the other. Horrifyingly, the darkness proceeded to transer down into Tora's throat, and, throwing Tora to the ground, Echo jumped backwards. Tora sat up, and his stomach began to convulge. Tora chuckled as he dispersed into crows. The real Tora appeared above Echo. "I don't have much left... he thought. "Crystal Sphere!" He shouted, as he crashed the sphere into Echo's chest...ripping at his very heart... The Legion's wounds were slowly, but surely, being reconstructed by platelet-like spirits, he was no longer one being, but he had to end it soon, or when he reverted to normal, his chakra network would literally implode. With an unfamiliar accent the Legion cried out,"Genjutsu!" The world seemingly turned upside down, and now, they were in his world. Armies of undead soldiers began to rise from the earth, and Tora's mind began to collapse from the wickedness of this inhumanly pure genjutsu. Tora collapsed to his knees, crying from the tension in his mind. This transformed into the Ten Tails once more, this was it. It blasted the Ten Tailed Strong Ball in order to obliterate Echo... The Legion was utterly obliterated, nothing remained, and all of the undead soldiers disentegrated. Tora had won...In this realm. Back in reality, the Legion's wounds had completely healed, and it noticed that Tora had the fire of the Ten Tails burning in his eyes. Knowing it had to make a powerful attack before Tora returned to reality, and they were on equal terms again, The Legion opened up another rift in the earth and began to grow with additional poltergeist reinforcement. He was now the size of a God once more, towering into the heavens. With a command of his hand, the ground beneath Tora collapsed, and unholy magma, intwined with shadowy spirits, began to overwhelm him... Tora returned to reality, and using the last of his chakra built up his final technique, "Holy Crystal Sphere!!" rushing forward and slamming his technique into Echo. The Holy technique expelled the Legion, causing Echo to drop, slamming into the ground. Echo was utterly crushed, he had to think fast, or he was going to die. His source of power was of no use anymore, and more important than winning, he needed to survive. Ingeniously remembering the ability of his blade, Soul Eater, he absorbed some of the energy stolen from his past victims. Barely standing at all, he stood face to an equally distraught Tora... Tora also stood with his sword drawn. He charged forward, kicked Echo in the chin, then stabbed Echo through the shoulder... Echo was forced to borrow more energy, but was careful to conserve, for this battle could last forever. Forcing himself up, he used his borrowed energy to produce enough speed to stab Tora with his good arm, purposely piercing his ribcage, portrude inbetween his lungs, and to the right of his heart, aware that he was close to hitting his opponents vitals, but it wasn't neccessary, now Tora's body was his own personal band aid, for Echo began to recieve the energy from his very soul, and boy did it feel good. Echo noticed that like himself, Tora was dry of chakra, leaving their battle to pure swordplay and Taijutsu, but how much longer could they stand? True Conclusion: Uchiha's Collide Tora jerked Echo's sword out. Tora smiled, Echo thought that Tora was out of Ninjutsu, but he was wrong. Tora leaped into a tree nearby and began to use the noon sun to gather for his ultimate technique, "Wakahiru!!!" The technique was so hot that Tora covered it with a Ten Tailed Cloak, then he jumped at Echo, slamming the 200,000 degrees Kelvin attack into Echo. "Aaahhh!!!" Echo began to feel the second most amount of pain he had felt in his life, and he utterred barely audible words, "Blade Of Amaterasu..." Borrowing a massive amount of energy from his blade, he intertwined the sun-like fire with his sword. "Hehe." Having nothing driving him but sheer will power, he charged Tora, stabbing his thigh with an eternal flame, then twisting it further and further. Echo retreated, then performed some sloppy, yet efective handseals, and conducted a massive amount of strange movement. Then, at last, stood facing a gasping Tora once more. Tora laughed weakly, "Idiot... the sun is above me. I can use the technique once more and obliterate you! But for your sake I will be merciful." Tora also driven by willpower took his sword and actually cut off the arm Echo was holding his sword with... "Poof" "Whoa, you took out my clone, nice. But you really need pay attention to me." Echo surfaced from a tree nearby, sliced the tip of Tora's shoulder and jumped back, drawing energy from him. He still had one last trick. He just needed to get Tora in the right position... Tora ,with a final surge of Ten Tailed Chakra, activated "Holy Crystal Sphere!!!!" and slammed the jutsu into Echo's stomach, shredding his internal organs. "Hehe..." The clone spoke its final words. He only had so many clones, and Tora kept mutilating them. But, luckily shadow clones transmit experience, so Echo retained the energy from the blow Tora previously took. Alright, he had more than enough chakra now, he just had to manage Tora's chakra to keep an eye on that sun jutsu of his. "Fire Release:Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" nine fireballs flew at Tora from random trees, and Echo knicked him in the shoulder again, jumping into another tree, performing his final handseal... Tora now had all the heat he needed, "Wakahiru!" he whispered as an even bigger form of the jutsu incinerated Echo and all his clones with 100 yards of the battlefield. "Perfect..." Tora had fell for it, he had copied the technique with his Demon Sharingan! "Wakahiru!" Having less experience with such a technique, Echo was forced to absorb the energy from his opponents attack, "Eat this!" Both Wakahirus clashed, and smoke filled all of the plateaus... "Idiot..." said Tora, he wasn't afraid. Echo had no Bijuu so the Wakahiru would kill him. As far as Echo knew, Tora had no Bijuu, but the mere chakra of one, and Echo had been stealing massive amounts of it, getting enough power to coat his attack with a chakra cloak. They were on even terms, as the mountains were yet clouded with a substantial amount of smoke, and as the smoke would eventually clear, so would the tide of the battle... Tora grimaced from the pain in his muscles, but held his head high, weaving a few signs and pushing his Wakahiru as far as it would go... Just then, Echo remembered one of his most favored jutsus, how could he have been so stupid? He realized that he had to execute the jutsu fast, so that the Wakahiru wouldn't obliterate him. "Blade Of Amaterasu!" Echo drawed his blade with one hand while trying to manage the Wakahiru with his other, then suddenly, his sword began to be coated with the unholy flames of Amaterasu, flames that are SEVEN times hotter than the sun! "Sometimes the basics are all you need to win." Echo absorbed his own Wakahiru into the flames of his blade, to strengthen them, and then charged Tora's attack. With a mighty slice, the attack was bisected, leaving Tora wide open for a stab in the shoulder. Echo retreated several feet backwards after his attack, readying himself for his most powerful jutsu... Tora charged his final Holy Crystal Sphere and charged. Echo obtained complete focus and muttered, "Chakra Sync." knowing this was the end. Tora, looked at this new form and dropped his technique. He saw that Echo was pure chakra and made laugh. He summoned Susano'o and used the legendary Totsuka no Tsurugi and stabbed the chakra Echo, sealing him away, forever in a blissful Genjutsu. (Like Orochimaru. You cant escape it) Echo was astounded, he did not know that an Emotional Mangekyo Sharingan could perform Susano'o. No matter, he was pure chakra now, and he could twist the Genjutsu however he pleased, ripping it wide open. Blending himself with the Earth, he uprooted massive vines and binded Tora, leaving Susano'o to himself. He comletely shredded the spirit from within, particle by particle. with Tora binded, Echo mixed his escsence with the air and created a bubble of carbon dioxide around Tora's head, suffocating him beyond measure. Tears filled Tora's eyes, Sorry Ryun, you couldn't save me this time. Just as Tora was about to die, Ryun Uchiha appeared and caught him as he fell, picking him up and holding him in his arms. "Echo, I'll give you ten seconds to run and then I'll kill you without hesitation." Ryun screamed as his eyes became blood red and slitted. Echo considered returning his offer, but he wasn't in a good mood anymore, so he unstoppably entered Ryun's chakra network, and made him speak through his own mouth. "I guess it's nice to meet you," Then Echo began using Ryun's own overflowing chakra to rip his organs apart. "But I don't see any point in getting acquainted when you're about to kill yourself." Ryun vs Echo Ryun smirked, "Against Tora that might have worked, however I have an actual Tailed Beast in me." The Ten Tails roared so loud it tore the land around them, and Echo was forced out of Ryun. "Come on Echo, I wouldn't have made a threat without being able to back it up." Ryun said as he began to heal Tora. "You seem to forget that tailed beasts are nothing but focused chakra, making you a giant target, and I've got a pretty big bow." Echo completely intertwined himself with the Ten Tailed Fox, ripping the seal that kept him within Ryun, and like most other Jinchuriki, Ryun began to die, all the while Tora continued to suffocate. Ryun laughed again, "Ultimate Forbidden Secret Jutsu: Jutsu Seal Removal." He said as he released the Ten Tails. "No problem releasing this Tailed Beast." he said as the blackened fox stood up. He jumped on its back and lay Tora down behind him, pushing Tora's hair out of his face and making sure he wasn't in any pain. "You cannot stop whom God has chosen Echo." "Even someone who walks my path know that God has a chosen destiny for everyone, and your fate lies with me." Echo then had the opening he needed, literally. He once again entered Ryun's body, and guided all of his remaining chakra (he now has a chakra limit without his tailed beast) into his heart. "And like you said, your tailed beast did create a problem, butr you so kindly eliminated it for me, thanks." After focusing the diminsihed chakra that was guided into Ryun's cardiac muscle, Echo caused it to move rapidly, shredding his most vitale internal organ. Just as Echo thought he had won, Ryun released his Heaven's Seal and turned into an angel, that was so bright that he forced the demon possessed Echo out of him once more. This time, though Tora stood with him. "You can no longer enter my body for it is not of this world." Ryun said as he flung his arm around Tora. "This is the final jutsu." They said together, "Celestial Crystal Sphere!!!" Echo couldn't ask for a better advantage, for Ryun believed that his Chakra Sync was of demonic origins. This was far from the truth, for Echo's ultimate jutsu was of pure, unelemental chakra, and as such, could merge or blend with anything that has chakra properties, manipulating it however he pleases. And, Ryun said it himself, his attack was a jutsu, which could only be created with chakra, meaning that angel Ryun had a chakra network of some sort. Knowing this, Echo ingeniously manipulated the heightened Crystal attack, reversing it to slam Ryun in the face, shredding the false god with his own jutsu. Ryun replaced himself with a nearby log, as did Tora. Tora and Ryun stood in great light above Echo. "I didn't say you couldnt enter my body because I thought your jutsu was demonic, I was just stating the facts." Ryun laughed and then they charged again with Celestial Crystal Sphere. "I agree that facts are important, but only when they're factual." Echo read his chakra network like a book, so he knew of the transfromation jutsu. Entering Tora once more, Echo caused him to go into an instant cardiac arrest, knowing that the chakra network is intertwined with the circulatory system. Echo then used the very light that the duo was enveloped in to melt their flesh with divine intensity. "TORA!" Ryun screamed as the Ten Tails re-entered Ryun, Ryun grew Ten Chakra tails and again forced Echo out, this time cutting Echo's chakra body in two. Echo's figure sluggishly became one again, slow due to him being in deep thought. "You really due care for him don't you? But, you do need to know that this battle was not of hate origins, but of a friendly challenge. If we make it out of this alive, know that I accept your fierceness in battle and heart, and would love to meet in battle once more, or train. Yet, I get ahead of myself, for there is still rage in your eyes." Echo's 'body' evaporated, taking residence within the chakra of the air. The Long Awaited Conclusion LOL! Ryun looked up, "Yes, I love him because he's my cousin and friend. He suffers from a horrible illness and I've watched him be in pain long enough." Ryun released every inch of power he had obliterating the surroundings and at the same time holding Tora in his arms. "I'll give anything to protect him." he said as tears streamed down his face. Ryun then slumped over and the deadly Ten Tails chakra took on a more menacing white form. Echo could think of nothing but to blend in with the attack, yet this still caused much pain, enough to kill anyone normal, but Echo wasn't ready to die, not yet. "I know the feeling, but if I die now, Monk won't have anyone to compete with, Kikal won't have a bully, and I can't give Raika that dream wedding she's always nagging about, so no. I WILL NOT DIE!" Echo drained the life out of everything that held chakra(with the exception of Ryun), and a massive energy spike flowed, taking on the appearance of an emotionless Echo. Echo had succeeded in obtaining a state of total harmony and focus, becoming one with the universe. He then used the very fabric of physical mass to smash him from all directions, quickly tearing his very being apart. Ryun was able to protect them with one final Susano'o. He was holding Tora close to his battered chest. "This is the Ultimate Susano'o, absolutely nothing can pass through it." Ryun said looking up. "I can't lose," he said shaking and crying, "I will protect him if it means fighting you over and over again, no matter how strong you are!" "Strength is measured by the use of potential within someone, so in that sense, your cousin is very powerful as well, and I hope this strange illness of his diminishes. But, I too will fight on!" Echo then entered the chakra spirit Susano'o, clashing its ustoppable blade with its inpenetrable shield, destroying it. Creating a blast so strong that both ninja had to fight for existence, or cease to exist. This truly was the final clash. Ryun and Tora were both passed out on the ground, by the way they lay, it was obvious that Ryun had shielded Tora from the blast. Both were unable to move. Seireitou has just arived and saw both of them passed out. "Geez, how far were they willing to go?" seireitou thought to himself. "Do I have to fight another god?" But, this wasn't to be, for Echo's body had undergone a massive strain, and he was losing consciousness fast. "Hey, Hyuga, please pass on these words to those two. Tell them that I truly respect the complete selflessness they show in battle, and I wish I had such priorities. But, I promise, that one day when I finally become as humble as these two heroes, I will be thankful to them. As for now, I must return to my own time, to new adventures, but know that I will learn to accept and overcome the past." Echo then, in unbearable pain, limped on to the sunset, remembering the value of friendship, and gaining two friends himself. PS- It didn't take long for Echo to pass out, but he was nursed to health by a hermit in the mountains, but quickly left due to the creepiness of the loner. "Sure, ill pass it on to them" said seireitou as he carried both Tora and Ryun back to their home village.